


Video Rentals

by armsoftheocean



Series: in another lifetime [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut, cute idiots in love, i apologise for the shitty af title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsoftheocean/pseuds/armsoftheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice tats; what does it say?” Ian grins, his hands reaching out to grab Mickey’s right hand, which was tattooed with ‘FUCK’ in dark ink. </p><p>Yanking his hands back, he shoots Ian a withering glare. “Says FUCK U-UP. I could demonstrate, if you’d like,” Mickey says pointedly, the apparent threat in his tone causing Ian’s grin to widen.</p><p>“Alright, tough guy,” Ian smirks, “I’ve got ink too – maybe I’ll show it to you sometime?”</p><p>// Based on <a href="http://worldofgallavich.tumblr.com/post/102408048070/movie-rental-place-au-where-mickey-just-wants-a"> <strong>this</strong></a> prompt by worldofgallavich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Rentals

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for now but fair warning it's highly probable it'll end up smutty by the end and I'll change the rating.
> 
> Based on [**this**](http://worldofgallavich.tumblr.com/post/102408048070/movie-rental-place-au-where-mickey-just-wants-a) prompt from worldofgallavich

Mickey Milkovich had come to the conclusion that trying to be an upstanding, contributing member of society _blew_. He'd been keeping his slate (relatively) clean ever since he and Mandy fucked off from the Southside and moved into a place downtown five years ago, far away from the hands of their sadistic father. Deciding to not have anymore shit tacked onto his record was a bitch and a half, considering it was so much easier to steal something than pay for it; economical, too.

So why on earth did he have to pay for a DVD – one that he couldn't even _keep_ , for god's sake – when he could torrent it off the internet, or swipe one from their local Target. It's not as if any of the teenagers there would stop him. Though he wasn't necessarily the thuggish teenager who used to beat people up for simply _looking_ at him the wrong way anymore doesn't mean that his FUCK U-UP knuckle tattoos and angry, generally unpleasant demeanour didn't scare away ninety nine percent of people who he came across.

Mandy said he had a resting bitch face, and he was inclined to agree with her assessment; not that she'd ever find out, of course.

"Why the fuck do we need to go to a rental store that's twenty minutes from our apartment," Mickey grumbles, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, internally kicking himself in the ass for not thinking it was cold outside. Mandy ignores him and marches ahead on the snowy streets of downtown Chicago, and pauses outside the video store.

"It's called _customer loyalty,_ Mickey," she says primly, while glancing at her reflection in the store front and fluffing up her dark hair before pushing open the door.

Mickey shoots his sister a suspicious glance, before following her inside, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Hi, Ian!" she says perkily as she, quite literally, bounced up to someone behind the cash register. Mickey's eyes follow his sister until the guy turned around, with a thousand watt smile directed in Mandy's direction.

Mickey's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and realises why Mandy was willing to walk twenty minutes in the frigid Chicago winter to rent a movie, because the guy smiling at her was fucking gorgeous _._ His red hair was cut close to his head on the sides, with the centre slicked back neatly, and a tightly fitted grey v-neck sweater clinging to his tall body. Mickey hadn't realised that redheads could be so fucking _hot_ , but if this was the norm, they could definitely become his type.

Mickey trudges up behind Mandy, hovering awkwardly as Mandy made small talk with the redhead.

"So how'd you like the last movie I recommended?" Ian asks.

"Oh it was _great,_ " Mandy gushes, "I can't believe I'd never seen _Pulp Fiction_ before! Mickey didn't even kill me for choosing a shitty movie, like he usually does."

That would explain Mandy's sudden change in taste of movies, and how they'd gone from watching shitty comedies and chick flicks to decent stuff that Mickey could tolerate.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Ian asks, his green eyes shooting over to Mickey, striking Mickey at his core.

" _Him_?" Mandy says with a horrified expression crossing her features. Mickey rolls his eyes, shoving her slightly with his shoulder.

"Bitch, you would be lucky if I was," Mickey says irritably, rubbing his hands together to generate any sort of friction to warm him up.

"God no, he's my brother," Mandy says to Ian, the disgusted expression on her face replaced with a sunny smile in Ian's direction. " _I'm_ not dating anyone."

Mickey let out an audible snort at Mandy's blatant hint.

"Oh, right. Didn't notice the resemblance at first," Ian says bashfully, giving Mickey another thousand watt smile that causes Mickey's stomach to swoop down. "So what type of movies do you like?" Ian asks eagerly, directing his attention towards Mickey.

Mickey stares back, uncomprehending, before Mandy interjects with a dismissive wave of her hand, "ignore him, he's socially inept."

Mickey scowls in Mandy's direction, who simply ignores him and leans over the counter, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers as she stares up at Ian. Mickey rolls his eyes, slightly embarrassed at Mandy's forwardness and the fact that the blatant flirting seems to go straight over Ian's head. God, his sister could be such an embarrassment sometimes.

"Not really a big movie person," Mickey says, and Ian's green eyes widen in shock, and Mickey can't help but think the redhead looks like fucking Bambi when he does that.

"No fuckin' way. Everyone's a movie person. You gotta like something!" he exclaims, waving his arms in an aggravated manner, his sweater riding up slightly and exposing a pale expanse of skin. Mickey's eyes focus in on the gap, and the indications of a V being directed down into his jeans, before he flushes slightly and glances up to meet Ian's eyes, framed with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, well Seagal's pretty kick ass," Mickey admits. Ian snorts in response, and Mickey shoots him a hostile glare, already disliking the man. Good looks be fucking damned.

"Bad move, Ian. I don't think there's anything Mickey loves more in the world than Seagal," Mandy smirks, "except maybe dick," she adds as an afterthought.

Mickey's eyes widen comically, and his face flushes red, before he sputters out an incoherent stream of words. "I – fuck no! Goddamn, Mandy," he hisses out, already plotting the easiest way to kill and dispose of his sister's body, who simply smiles sunnily at him. He needed more fucking friends if he was choosing to hang out with his sister on a Friday night.

After gathering his bearings, he rubs his temples with his cold fingers, attempting to calm the irritation.

"I swear to fucking god, you're gonna give me a hernia before I'm thirty."

"Yeah alright, grandpa," she sneers back, "as if you wouldn't love to be a crotchety old dude screaming at kids running across your lawn."

"Fuck you, I guess we're getting a Seagal movie tonight," Mickey retorts, aware of Mandy's dislike for action movies.

Mandy immediately opens her mouth to protest, but Mickey cuts her off. "It's _my_ turn to choose; argue and I ain't paying for pizza."

Mandy glares at him witheringly, before sighing and focusing her attention back on Ian, who was watching the encounter with an intrigued expression lining his features.

Mandy casually unzipped her coat, revealing a shirt with a deep neckline, before giving Ian a too-innocent smile. That would also explain the exorbitant amount of time she spent on her appearance before leaving their apartment earlier that night.

Mickey groans audibly, turning away from the inevitable train wreck that always occurred when Mandy flirted with guys.

He drifts towards the action section, flipping through the disorganised stack of movies for a few minutes, huffing in annoyance due to the lack of _Under Siege_ in the stack. The store was silent, save for Mandy and Ian's loud chatter since there was no one else inside.

No fucking wonder, Mickey thinks, considering the shitty and disorganised selection the store had. But the redhead was hot, so it completely made sense why Mandy went out of her way to come here for the past few weeks. 

After ten minutes of a futile search, he marches back up to the front store, an annoyed expression painting his features. "What kind of video store is this? No fuckin' _Under Siege_ , man – it's a classic!"

"A classic?" Ian scoffs back, before coming around the counter and towards Mickey. "Can't believe you like Seagal; Van Damme, though – _he's_ the 90s icon for action flicks."

Mickey shifts away slightly, aware of how close the redhead's tall frame is to his own body, the citrus and musky scent clouding his senses.

"Yeah, alright, whatever. You gonna do your job and find me my movie or what?" Mickey says in annoyance; Mandy was right, _no one_ fucked with Mickey and his love for Seagal, especially when it came to _Under Siege_. Not even hot redheads with sea-glass green eyes and pale, pink lips that would look fucking gorgeous wrapped around–

Mickey's thoughts, which were quickly spiralling into the gutter, were cut off when Ian laughs as he leads Mickey to the action section again.

"It's not here, man, I already looked," Mickey complains, tapping a foot impatiently against the linoleum floors.

"Please," Ian scoffs out, "it takes a special skill set to be able to find a movie in this mess."

"Well, I'm not stopping you from putting your special skill set to use," Mickey replies sarcastically, to which Ian smiles at in response, a strange glimmer lighting up his eyes.

Mickey stands at the end of the narrow row of DVDs, discreetly staring at Ian's ass when he bends down to check the lower shelves, watching the denim material stretch over his ass, and the sweater riding up to reveal the band of his underwear and pale expanse of freckled skin. When he stands up abruptly, Mickey hastily directs his eyesight down to his phone and away from Ian's ass (which, not that he'd admit it, was a damn fucking shame), pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in his home screen.

"Huh. It's not here; I'll check the thriller section," Ian says. Mickey nods tersely, irritation building up as the time ticked near ten o'clock.

Ian spends another few minutes rifling through the thriller section, and Mickey rolls his eyes and glances at Mandy, who shoots daggers at him with her eyes. Mickey glares back at her and flips her off, wondering what he'd done to earn Mandy's ire now.

"Ah, sorry, but I don't think we have it," Ian says, scratching the back of his head.

Mickey groans, immediately blaming Mandy for this DVD renting bullshit. "Fine, what've you got then?"

Ian smirks, his tongue slipping out and moistening his lips. Mickey glances away, shifting uncomfortably.

"How 'bout Double Impact?" Ian offers.

Mickey rolls his eyes and begrudgingly agrees, as Ian picks out the DVD and hands it to Mickey, his fingers brushing the tattoos on his knuckles slightly. Mickey jolts back, eyeing the redhead uneasily.

"Nice tats; what does it say?" Ian grins, his hands reaching out to grab Mickey's right hand, which was tattooed with 'FUCK' in dark ink. Mickey flinches as Ian's warm hands trace the _F_ on his index finger, the physical contact causing his stomach to turn uncomfortably.

Yanking his hands back, he shoots Ian a withering glare. "Says FUCK U-UP. I could demonstrate, if you'd like," Mickey says pointedly, the apparent threat in his tone causing Ian's grin to widen.

"Alright, tough guy," Ian smirks, "I've got ink too – maybe I'll show it to you sometime?"

Mickey knits his eyebrows together in irritation as he turns on his heel and walks towards the cash register, not bothering to dignify the redhead with a response.

* * *

Mickey isn't even shocked – only further irritated – when it takes Ian for-fucking-ever to cash them out. First, he claims an issue with the debit machine, making pathetic attempts to jab the terminal with his finger, a sheepish smile curving at the edge of his lips.

Mickey drums his fingers against the counter impatiently as Ian then pulls out a thick manual from underneath the register, flipping open to a page at random.

Mickey makes a noise of protest and Ian glances up with an apologetic look. "Sorry, man. This usually doesn't happen." Ian spends the next five minutes slowly reading the manual, his eyes glancing up every few seconds to meet Mickey's hostile blue stare.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Mickey mutters grumpily, digging his hands into his pockets, attempting to find cash. "Here," he says, slapping crumpled dollar bills and coins onto the counter and grabbing his credit card.

"That'll work," Ian says, shooting Mickey another serene smile as he begins to count the money slowly and meticulously, separating the quarters from the nickels and dimes.

"Shoot, lost count, need to start over," Ian says apologetically, and Mickey internally screams, his hands twitching to slap the smile off the redhead's face. Instead, he chooses to glare at Mandy, who's watching the interaction with growing interest, her sharp blue eyes flicking between the two men, calculating.

"There we go!" Ian proclaims happily after another few minutes, punching in the amount into the register, and Mickey lets out a sigh of relief. Ian hands him the DVD after quickly – the first thing he's done quickly all night, Mickey notes in annoyance – unlocking the case and handing it to Mickey with his change and receipt. Before Ian can get another word in edgewise, Mickey turns around quickly and bolts out of the store, hearing the redhead shout a measly, "bye!" as the door slams shut.

* * *

 "Thanks a lot," Mandy moans as she leaves the store a couple minutes later, just as Ian flips the _open_ sign to _closed,_ waving at the two retreating Milkoviches.

"What?" Mickey snips back, as Mandy falls into step with him.

"I've been flirting with Ian for _weeks_! And you ruined it in half an hour!"

"Excuse me?" Mickey says, scoffing at his sister's dramatic nature. "How the fuck is it my fault? And why the hell did it take the asshole half an hour to find one movie!"

"He's gay!" Mandy says accusingly, as if it was Mickey's fault.

" _Gay_?" Mickey sputters, a choked laugh escaping him. "How uh, would you know that?"

"He stared at your crotch for a full five minutes when he noticed you, and then at your ass when I was trying to talk to him; and all those fucking sexual innuendos?" Mandy says flatly.

"What innuendos?" Mickey asks confusedly.

" _I've got ink too – maybe I'll show it to you sometime? Special skillset?_ " Mandy repeats, amazed that her brother could be so fucking oblivious.

"Yeah, alright; maybe he's a bit weird," Mickey replies, "if he was gay, I would've picked up on it," Mickey says as he pushes open the door to the pizza place, walking towards the front counter with Mandy trailing behind him. Mickey rattles off his phone number and name to the teenager working the counter as he fishes his wallet out of his pocket, handing over his credit card to the cashier.

"Please," Mandy scoffs as she joins him at the counter, "your gaydar is so off point you wouldn't be able to figure out if a dude was gay if he slapped his dick in your face."

The employee looked affronted at Mandy's words, his eyebrows shooting up into his ridiculous pizza shaped hat.

"Ignore her, she was dropped on the head as a child. Multiple times," Mickey says with a roll of his eyes, choosing to not reply to Mandy, considering she was, well, right.

"Whatever, you'll see what I mean," Mandy says loftily as Mickey picks up the extra large pizza, as they walk out the door and towards their apartment. He's grateful for the warm emanating from the pizza box in his hands, providing a semblance of protection from the frigid air. 

"Fuck that," Mickey snorts, "we aren't going to that video store again; a store that doesn't stock a Seagal movie doesn't deserve our 'loyal fuckin' business.'" Mickey says with air quotes, throwing Mandy's words from earlier that night back at her. 

"Huh. That's too bad… I invited him over tonight," she says perkily.

"You did _what?_ " Mickey exclaims, stopping abruptly just as the pair turned a street corner. "You invited a _literal stranger_ to our apartment?! Didn't you ever see that stranger danger shit in school?"

"As if I was in school enough to see that," Mandy snips, "besides, we're friends! He's in my film study class!"

" _Friends?_ Is that what you call all the guys whose dicks you're trying to hop onto? Besides, sitting next to a guy in a lecture hall with two hundred other people isn't friendship," Mickey snarks back, deftly avoiding a patch of black ice on the sidewalk as Mandy struggles to keep up with him.

"Oh fuck you, Mickey. I totally saw you checking his ass out!"

"Nothing wrong with appreciating the fuckin' merchandise." Mickey pushes open the heavy door of their apartment building with his back, the box of pizza balancing precariously in his hands.

Mickey pushes down on the elevator button, anticipating escape from Mandy and the direction this conversation was going in. The one thing he didn't need was Mandy trying to play matchmaker and getting involved in his love life – which was severely lacking, but whatever. Mickey had been doing fine with casual hook ups throughout the years, and as fucking if he'd sacrifice the ease that came with them for a _relationship_ cooked up by his crazy sister.

Mandy's still chattering away about being nice to Ian and making a good impression, after his first one which made him come off as an asshole ("I mean, _I_ know you're an asshole, Mick, but really, it doesn't attract guys!"), as they step into the elevator and wait for it to stop at the seventh floor.

Mickey continues to ignore her, and bolts out of the enclosed space as soon as the doors open, turning the corner towards their apartment. He stops abruptly as he sees the redhead clad in a fitted leather jacket leaning against their door, fiddling with the phone in his hand.

Ian glances up as he hears the disturbance, a slow smile spreading across his features. Mickey wishes him dead, irritated that someone could be so fucking good looking; and apparently, gay, according to Mandy, a point which Mickey still disagreed upon.

"I brought beer!" he says cheerfully, motioning towards the paper bag in his hands.

Mandy was already chattering away loudly with Ian as the three of them walked into the apartment, flicking on the lights.

"Oh, it's a good thing you brought beer! Mickey _loves_ beer!" she says as she kicks off her shoes. "Hey, Ian, remember that time you were telling me about that book you were reading in your lit class? It's one of Mickey's favourite books!"

"What bo–" Ian begins, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion, just as Mandy cuts him off again. 

"You know, you two actually have _so_ much in common. I can't believe I didn't notice before!" Mandy titters, grabbing onto both their arms and dragging them into the living room. Mickey drops the pizza box onto the coffee table, easing down on the edge of the couch and kicking his feet up.

Mickey's mouth gapes open in shock, amazed at his sister's ability to do a complete one-eighty from trying to hop onto a guy's dick and then pawning him off onto her brother.

"I'm sure Mickey would love to show you some of his books afterwards; he loves reading," Mandy adds, seating herself strategically on the only armchair, leaving Ian to sit on the same couch as Mickey.

 _Jesus Christ_ , Mickey thinks. It was gonna be one fucking hell of a night if Mandy kept this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are cool, comments are cooler :-) (this title is so lame I'm cryin don't judge me I hate coming up with titles)


End file.
